It's Never as it Seems
by suziequzie
Summary: (I suck at summeries) A unexpected person shows up at the order. Though he's not what he seems, and no one is sure what side he's on.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Harry Potter Characters. J. K. Rowling does.  
  
A/N: Well my friend said I need to write something else other then my little article things in my journal, so here it is. Hope it's ok..  
  
Chapter 1- An Unexpected Guest  
  
The room was dark and quiet, in fact it was so dark and quiet that if a person walked by outside they'd never know that a dark haired boy sat staring out the window. The only movement was him brushing his hair out of his eyes. The silence was then broken by a soft sigh and whispered "I'm sorry Sirius." Like he did every night since he arrived at number twelve Grimmauld Place a week ago.  
  
"He's not in there," the red haired boy said to his friend in the hallway.  
  
"How do you know? You didn't even look!" Hermione Granger responded.  
  
"The light is off...and it's quiet!"  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you know he's in there and you know he is blaming himself for Sirius's accident!" Hermione replied softly knocking on the door. "Harry? Harry it's us, Ron and Hermione. Can we come in?" She waited a few seconds for a response, when she didn't get one she cautiously opened the door and searched for the light switch. She flicked the lights on and found him sitting by the window. "Harry, have you been sitting here all day? Have you eaten at all today?!" A slight nod was all she got. She looked around the room, on the table was his sandwich she had brought him during lunch untouched.   
  
"Ow!" Ron yelped as Hermione jabbed him in the ribs.  
  
"Tell him," she whispered.  
  
"Merlin, did you have to jab me?!" Ron said rubbing the spot she poked, "Harry, mum sent us to get you, dinner is almost ready."  
  
"I'm not hungry," Harry said flatly.  
  
"Well, mum wants you to at least go down there. Everyone's worried about you." Ron said. Harry continued peering out the window.  
  
"Please Harry, it'd mean a lot to us," Hermione added. Harry remained silent for a while before nodding. Hermione and Ron waited for Harry out in the hall as he changed, he'd been wearing the same clothes for at least two days. After a few minutes he walked out of his room and followed them. Every now and then Hermione would look over her shoulder to make sure he was still following.   
  
It only took a little while to get to the kitchen, someone had charmed the small kitchen to not be so small afterwards. It had a long table that also looked to be enchancted. Around it sat about 50 chairs, most of them were filled. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had trouble finding a place to sit together. As soon as everyone had settled down, food appeared on the table. A few people gasp in shock, a few chuckled.  
  
"I didn't know there were house elves here," Hermione said looking at the food in front of her. Ron didn't even seem to notice the food may have been made by house elves. As soon as it appeared he was piliing it on his plate. "Ron! Did you not notice you food just appeared, like it does at Hogwarts?"   
  
Ron had to swollow his bite of food before he responded, and for that Hermione was thankfully, "No, why?"  
  
"You're hopeless," she sighed begining to get some food for herself. She looked over at Harry who was poking at a peice of chicken on his plate. He slowly picked it up and took a small bite before putting it back down to poke at. Mrs. Weasley passed by and stopped when she saw Harry.  
  
"Harry! Oh I'm so glad to see you not having your meals in your bedroom!" She said giving him a hug.   
  
"Oh, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione said when she was walking by her.  
  
"Yes dear? Do you need something?"  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, are there house elves here?" Hermione asked carefully, it wouldn't be the first time they found out something they shouldn't know.  
  
"Oh yes, Dumbledore brought a few from Hogwarts to help me around the house this summer. I am very glad he did, Those house elves work wonders!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully.  
  
"You do let them have a day off? Right?" Hermione asked. Mrs. Weasley looked confused for a moment then Hermione added, "Nevermind." She begin to eat her food. When Mrs. Weasley walked off Hermione nudge Ron in his side to get his attention.  
  
"What Hermione? I'm trying to eat here," Ron said.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Ron said taking another bite.  
  
"There bare/b house elves here," Hermione said.  
  
"Please tell me you're not going to start up spew again!"  
  
"It's not spew, it's S.P.E.W.!" She said glaring at him.   
  
"Same diffrence," Ron said pilling even more food on his plate. Hermione decided there was no point in agruing with him so she just shook her head and contiuned eating. Harry had been sitting on the other side of Ron and not even realizing his two friends were talking. He kept his eyes on his food the whole time, not ever looking up. He could feel Hermione gaze wonder it's way over to him every now and then, but paid no attention to it. His mind was on Sirius again. The scene of him falling seemed to be on repeat in his mind. He was so focused on the memory he didn't realize his arm was held out as if reaching for something. He didn't notice Hermione gasp. He didn't realize Ron's face was as ghostly. All he saw was Sirius falling. He had to help him, he couldn't let him die.   
  
"Ron do something," Hermione cried.  
  
"Like w-what?" Ron replied shaking a hand in front of Harry's face. "Harry quit it, you're really scaring us." Ron looked hopelessly back at Hermione.   
  
"Shake him, just do something." Ron started shaking his best friend. Harry finally seemed to snap out of it.  
  
"R-r-ron s-s-stop it!" Harry said as he was being shook. Ron stopped, relieved to see Harry was ok but still white. Harry looked around everyone at the table was staring at him, everyone except Lupin, who had remained extremly calm the whole time. It was like he didn't even notice Harry was acting strange. "What is wrong with everyone?" Harry asked.  
  
"What's wrong with us?! How about what's wrong with you!" Hermione replied. "You were sitting there with a blank expression holding out your hand. Harry James Potter if you ever scare me like that again I'll...I'll well I don't know what I'll do but it won't be good!"  
  
"I'm sorry,"Harry said. Suddenly the doorbell rang followed by the sounds of the angry portrait. Everyone looked around at each other. Who would come to the Order at this time of day who didn't know not to ring the bell. What if Voldemort had found the hideout? Wait, that would never happen. Dumbledore is too powerful against Voldemort and would never reveal the location. So who was it? Mrs. Weasley walked to the door followed by Lupin and Mr. Weasley. The sounds of portrait quieted, and everyone waited to find out who the visitor was. iThud/i  
  
"MOLLY!" They heard Mr. Weasley yell, followed by the portrait again. Ron and Ginny jumped up and looked at each other decided if the should go or not. Just as they were about to walk out the kitchen, Mr. Weasley walked in carry Mrs. Weasley followed by Lupin and...  
  
"Percy?"  
  
A/N: Evil Cliffy. So I wonder what Percy is doing back. Whoever can guess why he's back will get a cookie! Well Review! 


End file.
